1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to food covers for use in covering food while it is stored, and more specifically to food covers constructed of relatively thin, flexible plastic material which is sufficiently flexible to facilitate its placement around the top of a pot or bowl in which food has been placed.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Previous inventors have utilized various thin-film materials to cover foods, including waxed paper and a thin plastic film called Handi-Wrap. Other inventions have included small closable bags with zipper-type closures designed to encase food and keep it fresh, generally known as sandwich bags. While thin-film materials have also been utilized in other areas, such use, because it is not related to foods specifically, is not pertinent to the present disclosure. None of the prior art of which applicant is aware has taught a food cover having the unique features of the present invention.